Love Do Come In Time
by Leila Walker
Summary: [Discontinued!] Inuyasha lied to Kagome and later threatened her. Sesshomaru join Kagome's group after an argument with Inuyaha. Will Kagome find love? And what about Sesshomaru? Will anybody melt that icy heart of his with a warm heart? On Hiatus for now.


**Revised~. I have lengthen up the chapter by adding more chapters in~. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~ :D. Also, if you have any ideas for my chapters, either review or PM me. I have a poll up so please vote~ ouo.**

InuYasha lied to Kagome and later threatened her. Kagome and everyone, minus InuYasha, have left. Sesshomaru join Kagome's group after an argument with InuYasha. Will Kagome find love? And what about Sesshomaru? Will anybody melt that icy heart of his with a warm heart? And will InuYasha will get what he deserve? Will new evil come and love blossom?

* * *

><p>"Talking"<br>_Emphasize  
><em>_**'Demon Thinking'  
><strong>_**'Thinking'  
><strong>**Action  
>"Demon and Owner Talking At Once"<br>**_**"Demon Talking"  
><strong>_(Author Talking)

* * *

><p><strong>Love Do Come In Time<br>****Chapter 1: Meeting the Western Lord**

*_Somewhere in the Western Lands_*

"Oh no Wrench! You're going to stay here to look for the shards," said a Hanyou in a red fire-rat kimono.

"InuYasha," said the 500 years-in-the-future young lady sweetly," OSUWARI!"

"AHH YOU..."

**FWAMP**

"InuYasha never learn," said a Kitsune.

"I agree with you Shippo," said a Houshi.

**SLAP **

"HENTAI!" said a Taijiya.

"Sango-chan, can you help me with the dishes?" asked the young woman.

"Sure Kagome-chan." said Sango, the Taijiya.

The girls went to the river.

"InuYasha, when will you ever going to learn that Kagome-sama is going to go home and need to do her tasks,"said Miroku, the Houshi.

"Keh! But who's fault that we have to go everywhere to find shards," said InuYasha.

"OSUWARI! InuYasha, I already said that I'm going to look for the remaining shards for you, but I have things to do at my time," said Kagome. "And I'm going to be back in liike 2 weeks so its not a big deal."

"WHAT!" yelled InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I have to do make-up tests and my homework. Also we need more supplies," said Kagome.

"Okaa-san, can you give me more of that chalk-co-lite?" asked Shippo.

"Its chocolate Shippo and yes I will give you some once I get the chocolate."

* * *

><p>*<em>Somewhere else in the Western Lands<em>*

"Sesshomaru-sama, when are we going to see Kagome-sama?" asked a little girl.

"Rin, don't question Lord Sesshomaru. He knows where are we going." said a green Kappa.

"Jaken." said the Taiyoukai.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." said Jaken obidiently.

"When are we going to see Kagome-sama?"asked Rin, again.

"We'll see the Miko soon." said Sesshomaru.

_**'Kagome is a good potential mate for us,' **_thought the beast_. _

**'Silence. This Sesshomaru will not mate the wrench Miko,' **thought Sesshomaru.

_**'Very well... For now,' **_thought Beast and went back within Sesshomaru.

**'Hnnn,'** thought Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>*<em>Back to the Group of Inuyasha<em>*

"Bye you guys!" yelled Kagome as she rides Kirara, the fire neko, to Kaede's, the old priestess, village. Soul-gathers flies to a tree 10 miles away with souls.

**'Kikyou'** thought InuYasha.

"I'll be on patrol so you guys stay right here," ordered InuYasha, as he went 'patrolling.'

"When will he learns that one of these days it will hurt Kagome-chan when he go to the dead miko?" asked Sango.

"In due time Sango. If he fails to learn, then he will learn loniness." said Miroku.

"If Okaa-san knows what Inuyasha was doing when she always away or asleep, she'll be sad." said Shippo, sadly.

"I knw Shippo. I know." said Sango.

* * *

><p>*<em>To Kagome and Kirara<em>*

"Oh! I need to ask InuYasha if he wants either ramen or Lunchable." said Kagome. "Kirara, is it alright if you can find

InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

Kirara growled a yes, and she flew Kagome where is InuYasha and Kikyou are. They landed 10 feet away.

"InuYasha? Inu-" Kagome stopped and bent down to a bush 5 feet away from them (InuYasha and Kikyou).

"InuYasha I love you." said Kikyou.

"I love you too." said InuYasha

(If you're wondering why Inu and Kik haven't started is because Kagome came just in time to see what will happen) 

"What about my recarnation?" asked Kikyou.

"I don't love her. She's just my jewel shard detector and cook. I only love you Kikyou." declared InuYasha, unawared that Kagome heard every single word that he said.

Then they stripped and about to rut.

'**Why InuYasha?' **thought Kagome

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback<em>*

_One month ago_

Kagome and InuYasha went together alone in the vacant part of the forest.

"What do you want?" asked InuYasha.

"Well,... I..." stammered Kagome.

"Well, spit it out!" demanded InuYasha.

"I... I love you InuYasha." confessed Kagome.

"Kagome," said InuYasha, shocked," I love you too." Kagome and InuYasha hugged.

*_End of Flashback_*

* * *

><p>Kagome quitely walked out before she cry and ride Kirara to the Bone-Eater Well.<p>

(BWAHAHA! You that it will be a LEMON but its not. HOWEVER, I promise you that it'll happen soon in the later chapters on, "Love Do Come In Time.")

*_Later_*

Kagome cried the whole way to the well. She told Kirara to go back to Sango. She felt her heart clenched and twisted. She felt, no, _was_ betrayed that InuYasha said that he loves her only to lie that he did.

**'I hate him. I hate him! I HATE HIM!' **yelled Kagome in her thought as she found a new feeling for InuYasha : Hatred, and wanted revenge. Then she wish in her mind,

**'I wish that I become an immortal black Inuyoukai that is strong to protect what I love and kill the person I think as enemies by my own hands.' **

Then she felt her body twisted and turned and she screamed at the edge of the well. Then after an hour, she felt different. Then she jumped into the well to ask her mom about what just happened to her.

* * *

><p>*<em>The Present of Japan<em>*

"Mom, I'm home."

"Oh Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome's appearance,"...We need to talk."

"Ok mom."

They sit in the dining table.

"Kagome,did you wish on something last night?" asked Mom.

"'I wish that I become an immortal black Inuyoukai that is strong to protect what I love and kill the person I think as enemies by my own hands,' is what I wished for. Why?" asked Kagome.

"Dear, last night was the night that our family could their wish come true every 10 years. We were gifted by the Kami for our loyalty for the Wesstern Lands. Go to the bathroom and look into the mirror and you'll see that your wish came true."

Kagome went to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD! Itaii. My ears hurt." said Kagome, shocked.

*_Two weeks later_*

"Bye everybody!" Kagome said before she jumped into the well.

"Bye Kagome." said Mom, along with Kagome's younger brother, Souta, and Grandpa.

Kagome has mastered her Inuyoukai and miko powers with her mom from the past two weeks. She has new abilities that a miko can't think that they can do it without a lot of concentration. She has a sword on her hip, wearing a black long-sleeves shirt with a black cloak and skinny jeans. She has a blue teardrop mark on her forhead, showing that she is a powerful miko. And then, she concealed her form (along with the clothes and the mark) to when she still a ningen, with her school uniform on, and jumped into the well.

* * *

><p>*<em>The Sengoku Jidai<em>*

Kagome jumped out of the well.

"Okaa-san!" yelled Shippo, running into his adopted mother's arms.

"Hey Shippo." said Kagome, smiling warmly to Shippo.

"Kagome-chan!" exclaimed Sango.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama." said Miroku.

"Hey Sango-chan, Miroku." said Kagome.

"Hey Wrench, are you ready to look for the jewel shards or not." said InuYasha.

"I already am ready Hanyou." said Kagome, emotionlessly, almost to the Killing Perfection,Sesshomaru.

**'What happened to Kagome/Kagome-chan/Kagome-sama/Okaa-san?'** thought the whole group.

"...What?" asked InuYasha, dumbly.

"You heard me." replied Kagome.

"What's your problem Kagome! I have done anything wrong!" demanded InuYasha.

Everybody fumed.

Kagome yell,"Nothing? _NOTHING_! You called me Wrench, Whore, Bitch, Jewel Detector, leave me to see that claypot to rutted with her _AND YOU SAID THAT YOU DONE NOTHING_!"

Everybody shocked.

"What...How did you...," said InuYasha, disbelieved that Kagome knew about him and Kikyou.

"WHAT! INUYASHA!" yelled Sango and Miroku," Not only did you see her, but _RUTTED_ with her this time!"

**'So, InuYasha went to see her whenever I'm not watching. What a backstabber.' **thought Kagome.

"I'm going to leave InuYasha to look for the shards alone, however, those who wants to join me can come," declared Kagome.

"Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

He could not believed in his ears that Kagome, HIS Kagome, that she wanted to leave him behind.

"Why Kagome? You said that you love me?" asked InuYasha.

"I _loved _you. Not now, and will never love you _again_." declared Kagome.

"We would love to go with you Kagome-chan/Okaa-san/Kagome-sama." said Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

Kirara mewled a yes.

"You guys?" asked InuYasha, horrified.

"Yes InuYasha, I want to go with my sister." said Sango.

"Wherever Okaa-san goes, I will go with her." said Shippo.

"Wherever Sango goes." said Miroku.

InuYasha wants to never to be alone ever again, but right now they're leaving him without a second thought.

"You guys. what about Naraku? Who's going to defeat him?" asked InuYasha, hoping that his question on this would get his group back.

"We'll manage. If not, I would ask Lord Sesshomaru to be my ally along with my _true_ friends," said Kagome.

"WHAT! My _HALF-BROTHER_! You know that he tried to kill you all!" reasoned InuYasha.

"No, reversed that. HE tried to kill YOU. Not us, but only if we are in his way." said Kagome.

"How dare you leave _MY GROUP _without _MY_ permission Bitch!" yelled InuYasha, grabbing the Tetsusaiga's hilt to bring its true form.

The whole group is in shocked. InuYasha is going to use Tetsusaiga, that protects ningens, on Kagome.

"Really InuYasha? You're going to use Tetsusaiga on _ME_? Thats funny." chuckled Kagome.

* * *

><p>*<em>Back<em> _to Sesshomaru's Group_*

"When are we going to see Kagome-sama Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin innocently.

"We're close Rin." answered Sesshomaru.

"Yippi!" said Rin happily as she sing,

_"Ni ni na ni na no of course keep Jaken-sama?" ("Master Jaken, Master Jaken why are you green?")_

"Rin." said Jaken.

Rin giggled and hums another song. Sesshomaru found the song Rin making is strange, just like that Miko.

"Rin, where did you learn that song?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-sama did when we last saw her." replied Rin.

"Did the Miko teach you any others beside that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-sama teaches Rin how to write and read a bit along with what she said math." said Rin.

Sesshomaru is shocked.

**'The Miko is educated.' **thought Sesshomaru.

_**'See. She's the perfect candidate to be our mate.'**_thought Beast.

**'I thought that Itold you that I will not mate the Miko. She's a ningen. Also she's the Half-Breed's Bitch.' **thought Sesshomaru.

_**'She's a Miko, not a ningen. And Kagome is not the Half-Breed's Bitch. If she is, then take her away from him.'**_ thought Beast.

Sesshomaru think, **'I will not. And will you stop bickering. Will meeting the Miko pleases you to stop talking to me.'**

_**'Fine.'**_ thought Beast as he went back to Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru's group is fast approching to the other group of the Half-Breed than he thought it would.

* * *

><p>*<em>Back to the Group of Kagome and InuYasha<em>*

"What, don't you think that my sword won't hurt you. Then your _WRONG_." said Inuyasha, lifting the Tetsusaiga to summon the Kaze no Kezada.

However, surprisingly, the Tetsusaiga is heavy when he lifted up.

"What's the matter Hanyou?" taunted Kagome.

"Shut up!." yelled InuYasha as he shaking it to make it transform.

**'Why isn't Tetsusaiga working?'** thought InuYasha.

Tetsusaiga burn InuYasha's hands. InuYasha yelped in surprise and release it. The sword became rusted again.

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled InuYasha.

"Tetsusaiga isn't working for you Baka." said Kagome.

"What do you know about it Wrench." said InuYasha.

"Tetsusaiga can't harm ningens InuYasha." reasoned Miroku.

"That is true, but it can hurt them." said Sango, repelling the reason Miroku just gave.

"The only reason Tetsusaiga isn't working for you is because you're trying to hurt the person that pulled it out and vowed to protect." said Kagome.

"What! You can't even bring its true form." said InuYasha.

"Wanna bet." said Kagome, as she went to Tetsusaiga and picks it up.

Tetsusaiga pulsed and transformed. Everybody shocked. Kagome just picked it up and able to weild the Tetsusaiga.

**'How is it possible?'** The whole group wondered how did she did it.

"Hey! How is that you can transform Tetsusaiga, let alone didn't burn you." said InuYasha.

"Tetsusaiga thinks of me as its Master ever since I pulled out of the pedestal." replied Kagome.

"What!" yelled InuYasha.

**'Itaii. My pour ears.'** thought Kagome.

"I'm sick of this. I'm leaving. Are you guys ready?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah Kagome-chan/Okaa-san/Kagome-sama." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku said in union.

"You guys?" asked InuYasha.

And they left.

Kikyou came in.

"So they left you InuYasha. I'm so glad." said Kikyou.

And they left to the opposite direction of the group.

* * *

><p>*<em>Kagome's Group<em>*

"I can't believe that InuYasha would do that." said Sango.

"So did I Sango." said Miroku.

"Okaa-san, don't be sad. Inu-Baka doesn't deseve you." said Shippo

"You guys, I have something to say and you can't tell _anybody_, except Kaede-obaasan." said Kagome.

"Of course Kagome." they said.

"Okay." said Kagome.

Kagome turned back to her true form. The whole group is shocked.

"Kagome-chan, how did you turn into an Inuyoukai?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, how Okaa-san?" asked Shippo.

"2 weeks ago when I was going home, I saw _HIM_ and the claypot together and then after I sent Kirara back, I

wished to become...well like this." explained Kagome.

"Wow, that's amazing." said Sango.

"Well, lets continue to travel then." said Kagome, as she put the concealing spell back on her.

*_Later on that Day_*

Sesshomaru's and Kagome's group meet.

(Finally ^-^;;;)

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." said Kagome as she bowed to him.

"Hn. Where is the Half-Breed?" asked Sesshomaru.

"We're not traveling with him anymore MiLord." said Kagome.

**'Well... that was unexpected. So the Hanyou doesn't travel with the Miko.'** thought Sesshomaru.

**_'This is the perfect chance.'_** thought Beast.

**'No.'** thought Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-sama! Rin missed you." yelled Rin as she dashed into Kagome's open arms.

"Hello Rin and I missed you too." said Kagome warmly.

"Hey Rin." said Shippo.

"Hi Shippo." said Rin.

"Okaa-san, will you play with us?" asked Shippo.

"Of course Shippo, after you we finish eating lunch." answered Kagome.

"Okay~." said the kids.

"Kagome is going to be a good mother when she will have babies of her own." said Sango.

"Why won't we start our own family now my love." said Miroku, as his hand went to touch her rear.

Sango hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.

**WHAM**

"HENTAI!" yelled Sango, embarrased, with her face turned kurenai.

Miroku hit to the ground, knocked out.

**'Itaii. My ears'** thought Kagome and Sesshomaru.

(If you're wondering, Sesshomaru doesn't know that Kagome is a youkai...yet)

"Come on guys, we need to prepare lunch." said Kagome.

"Okay Kagome-chan." said Sango.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would have for us to be allies to beat Naraku." said Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru will think of that unless in 2 conditions." said Sesshomaru.

"Okay. What are your conditions?" asked Kagome.

"One is that you will take care of Rin if This Sesshomaru is gone." said Sesshomaru,

"Okay and the other?" asked Kagome.

"You will tell me This Sesshomaru what is the other side of the well, if there are youkais, and what does it look like." said Sesshomaru.

"Deal." said Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, lunch is ready." said Sango.

"Okay." said Kagome.

They ate Instant Ramen.

"Kagome-sama lets play now." said Rin.

"Okay Rin-chan." said Kagome, grabbing both Rin's and Shippo's hands and going to the field of flowers.

"Let's play tag Okaa-san." said Shippo.

"Yes. It was really fun the last time we played." said Rin.

"Okay." said Kagome.

"Not it!" said Shippo.

"Not it!" said Rin.

"Look like I'm it huh?" said Kagome, grinning evilly.

"Uh oh... Ahhh hahaha!" yelled Rin and Shippo happily, running away from Kagome.

"Come here you two!" said Kagome happily as well, trying to catch the kids.

"What a wonderful mother she will be." said Sango.

"That's what we're going to do Sango my darling." said Miroku, trying to grope her butt.

**SLAP**

"HENTAI!" said Sango.

"When _did _he get up?" wondered Jaken.

"...Who knows." said Sango.

Sesshomaru wasn't paying any attention except hearing from the Taijiya's mouth saying that the Miko was going to be a wonderful mother of her own kids. Instead, his golden amber eyes was on the children and the Miko.

_**'See, she is the perfect mate.'**_ thought the beast in Sesshomaru.

**'How many time that this person will have to tell you that I won't mate her Beast.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'Though you say Master, but that is not what you think. Remember, I am you and you are me.'**_thought Beast.

**'This Sesshomaru know. If you weren't in this person's body, This Sesshomaru would've kill you for your **

**ignorance.' **thought Sesshomaru.

_**'I want mate.'**_ whined Beast.

**'Silence.' **thought Sesshomaru as he pushed his beast back to his cage.

"I got you." said Kagome as she tickled the children.

"Hahahaha." laughed Rin, Shippo, and Kagome.

Kagome stop tickling the kids and lay down on the grass.

"Okaa-san, will you play that vi-o-len of yours?" asked Shippo.

"Yes Kagome-sama. It was really good. Please?" asked Rin.

"Okay but later alright?" asked Kagome.

"Yippe!" said the kids excitedly.

**'Kids.'** thought Kagome.

_**'Mistress. I know that you like Sesshomaru.'**_ thought Kagome's Beast.

**'I don't like him. Even if I did, Sesshomaru won't like me.'** thought Kagome.

_**'You don't know unless you try Mistress.'**_ thought Beast.

**'We must've been the first youkai to not fight each other.' **thought Kagome.

_**'Indeed Mistress.'**_ agreed Beast.

**'Anyway, can you come back at some****other time?' **asked Kagome.

_**'Of course Mistress.**_' said Beast as she went back to Kagome's mind.

**'What did the kit and Rin said?'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'The children said that our mate can play the vi-o-len thing.' **_thought Beast.

**'Why do you keep thinking that the Miko is _my_ mate.'** thought Sesshomaru

_**'She is to be our mate.' **_thought Beast.

**'Silence with your ignorance.'** thought Sesshomaru as he, once again, forced his beast to his cage.

"Its getting dark. We should camp right now." said Kagome.

"Okay Kagome-chan." said Sango, draging Miroku with her.

"Night everyone." said Kagome, having Rin and Shippo with her in her bed (Camping bed)

"Night Okaa-san." said Shippo.

"Night Kagome-chan, Shippo." said Sango.

"Night Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, Sango-chan." said Rin.

And they all fell into a deep sleep, except Sesshomaru.

"Night Kagome." said Sesshomaru silently as he went into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Going to the Western Castle<strong>

_*Morning arrived*_

"Breakfast is ready." said Kagome.

"Okay Kagome-chan." said Sango.

"What are we having for breakfast Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku.

"Pancakes with syrup Miroku. Also we're having tea." replied Kagome.

"Thats sound good Kagome-sama." said Rin.

"Okaa-san's cooking is good." said Shippo.

"Come on everybody. Eat it up before it gets cold." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at the food that the Miko had brought him.

"What is this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Pancakes with syrup Lord Sesshomaru. Its not poisonious I reassure you. My friends and Rin are already eating the food. They like it." said Kagome, pointing to her companions and Rin.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru, starting to eat his first bite of the 'pancakes' that the Miko told him.

**'This **_**is**_** good.' **thought Sesshomaru.

_**'See~. She is a perfect mate.'**_ thought Sesshomaru's Beast.

**'Silence. You're giving me a headache.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'I'll keep bothering you whatever you like it or not. Not until you take Kagome as a mate.'**_ said Beast.

**'Infuriating Beast.' **thought Sesshomaru, pushing his beast back in his reins.

"Kagome-sama, this is delicious." said Rin, having her mouth half-full from pancakes.

"Take it easy and don't talk with your mouth full." said Kagome.

"See Rin. Okaa-san's homemade cooking is the best!" exclaimed Shippo.

"After we done eating, we will continue on math on pluses and minuses alright Rin. Shippo?"asked Kagome.

"Okay." said the children.

"If you do well today, I'll play the violin." bargained Kagome.

"Really? Then we'll do our best right Rin?' asked Shippo.

"Yes! Rin will do her best for Kagome-sama." said Rin.

"Rin. What did I tell you not to call yourself in 3rd person?" instructed Kagome.

"I mean - I will do my best." said Rin, corrected herself.

"Very good." commented Kagome.

"Since when you teach the kit and Rin Miko?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Everytime she came to my place or when the Hanyou and you are fighting." answered Kagome.

"Since?" asked Sesshomaru, not liking to ask questions again.

"Hmmm... a year ago I believe." answered Kagome.

**'That long?'** thought Sesshomaru.

The day continued on traveling as Kagome teaches Rin and Shippo mathematics.

"I think that'll be all for today." said Kagome.

"Yay! Can we listen to your ... violin Kagome-chan? We did good today." asked Rin.

"Yeah... Please Okaa-san?" asked Shippo, giving her his most, adorable puppy eyes he could make.

(Awwww Shippo is sooooo cute when he does that XD)

"Okay." said Kagome.

"Yay~!" cheered Rin and Shippo.

Everybody ( except for InuYasha, who always go to Kikyou, and Sesshomaru, who barely comes to the group) loves how Kagome plays and sings. It make her look as if she's an angel, descended from the heaven and was never ningen. Kagome took out a violin case from her yellow backpack, open up a case to look at the instrument.

(If you were wondering how in the world would a violin case could fit in her backpack is because its one of her power)

Kagome put the violin's neck in her right hand and the chin rest below her chin. The violin bow frog in her left hand. She placed the bow on the strings and starting to play a melody.

"Okaa-san, what is the song called?" asked Shippo.

**'I was wondering about that beautiful melody.' **thought Sesshomaru.

"Beethoven Virus from Diana Boncheva." replied Kagome.

"Its beautiful Kagome-sama." commented Rin.

"Thank you sweetie. But let go of -sama at the end of my name ok?" asked Kagome.

"Okay Kagome-chan." answered Rin.

**'Well... its better than -sama.'** thought Kagme.

_**'I agree with you Mistress. We think of Rin as our very own daughter as we thought Shippo a son.' **_thougth Beast.

**'Well thats one step ahead to calling us Okaa-san like Shippo.' **thought Kagome.

"That is beautiful Kagome-chan." said Sango.

"Thank you for the compliment Sango-chan." said Kagome.

"Sango my darling, will you please bear my children?" asked Miroku, grabbed Sango's rear.

**SLAP**

"HENTAI!" yelled Sango.

Miroku rubbed his kurenai-hand-shape cheek that had been slapped.

"Well, its worth it." said Miroku.

"Hentai houshi." whispered Sango, her face flushed.

"So where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"We're going to my palace." answered Sesshomaru, emotionlessly.

"Hurray! We're going home Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome-chan, you should see the garden. Its beautiful." said Rin.

**'We're going to the Ice Lord's palace.'** thought Kaogme, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all together.

"Jaken." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes My Lord." said Jaken.

"Take the children with you and Ah-Un." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." said Jaken, obidiently.

"Come on you brats! Get your lazy a-" said Jaken, interrupted when Kagome grabbed his nintoujou.

**TWAMP**

Jaken fell on the ground, fainted.

"Ignorant kappa. Saying that language in front of the children." scolded Kagome.

"Jaken-sama?" asked Rin.

**Poke**

"I think that Jaken-sama didn't sleep well last night." said Rin innocently, since she didn't hear nor saw that Kagome reach for nintoujou to hit him on the head.

"Indeed Rin. Jaken didn't have enough sleep." joked Kagome.

"Okaa-san, can I have that candy that you said that you would give me?" asked Shippo, giving her the adorable puppy eyes.

"Okay Shippo but you would have to share the chocolate with Rin." bargained Kagome.

"Okay Okaa-san." said Shippo.

Kagome went into her bag to get a bar of chocolate.

"Here you go Shippo." said Kagome.

"Yay! Here Rin. This candy is good." said Shippo, broke the chocolate bar in half and gave it to Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't trust the chocolate that Shippo is going to give his ward to share.

"Are you sure that its safe Miko?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes its safe. If you don't trust me, you can try a bar of it. Though canine youkais shouldn't eat that much chocolate." advised Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru will try this...chocolate of yours so Rin is not poison." said Sesshomaru.

"Whatever you say Lord Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

Kagome reach into her backpack again and took another bar of chocolate.

"Here you go. Just don't eat it all at once." adviced Kagome.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru, taking a piece of the chocolate into his mouth.

**'This is good as well' **thought Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru will allow Rin to eat this chocolate for it is safe." declared Sesshomaru.

"Here you go Rin." said Shippo, breaking the chocolate bar in half.

"Thank you Shippo." said Rin.

"Are onnas educated as well in your time Miko." asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Everybody in my time have education around at the age of five." answered Kagome.

"Really? That's interesting." said Sesshomaru, though he said it emotionlessly, his eyes gleamed in surprise.

"Sesshomaru-sama, when are we going to the castle?" asked Rin.

"Should be today if we travel by flying." said Sesshomaru.

"Come on kids, hop onto Ah-Un." said Kagome.

"Okay." replied Rin and Shippo.

Rin and Shippo go on Ah-Un's back, a two-heads dragon, while Kagome is holding the green Kappa in her right hand, went with the children too. Kirara transformed to a larger version of herself and let Sango and Miroku go onto her back. Sesshomaru summons his cloud below his feet to take flight.

"Lets go." declared Sesshomaru as he flew toward into the farther west.

Kirara and Ah-Un flew into the sky with Sesshomaru.

_*30 minutes later*_

"Agh... Where am I?" asked Jaken, finally awake.

"In the sky." replied Kagome.

"I see. In the sky...SQUAWK! THE SKY! HELP SESS-" screeched Jaken.

Kagome cover his mouth with a piece of cloth in her hands.

**'Itaii. When does everyone know that my ears are sensitive.'** thought Kagome, painfully.

_**'Yes I was wondering about that as well Mistress.'**_ thougth Beast.

(You didn't tell Sesshomaru, Ah-Un, Jaken, or even Rin about you being InuYokai now baka.)

"You're on Ah-Un and Sesshomaru-sama is right over there." said Kagome, pointing her finger ahead of her to Sesshomaru.

"Wrench, you will put me down this instant!" demanded Jaken.

"You realize that you _are_ in the sky right?" asked Kagome.

Jaken looked down.

"...Never mind Wrench." said Jaken.

"Call me Wrench one more time and I will drop you." threatened Kagoeme, her eyes gleaming mischieviously.

**'Uh oh.'** thought Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, even Kirara think that its a bad idea, though pretty humorous.

"You wouldn't even _dare_ Wrench." said Jaken.

"Watch me." said Kagome.

She held out her hand that had been holding on Jaken and let go of him.

"AHHHH..." yelled Jaken, however, he was caught by Kagome's mokomoko.

Kagome puts Jaken in front of her. Her mokomoko vanished. Jaken sighed in relieved.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for saving this low-life creature." said Jaken.

Seshomaru turned his head around and said, " This Sesshomaru did not save you."

"Eh? If you did not Sesshomaru-sama, then who did?" wondered Jaken.

Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara tried their best not to laugh.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can see the castle!" exclaimed Rin.

The group (except Sesshomaru's) is in shocked. The palace is magnificient. The castle is like japanese tower, but much wider than the usual one are. The edge of the tiles are red, the rest of the palace is blue, and the surrounding wall are white.

(Does those colors reminde you of someone XD)

They went to the main entrance. There are two guards in front of the gate.

"Welcome back my lord." said the guards.

One of the guard is neko and the other is a boar.

"Allen, Kanda, get Mizaki to show the guests around." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." said Allen, the neko, and Kanda, the boar.

Allen went to find Mizaki.

"Miko, you will go with me to my office. Jaken." ordered Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord?" asked Jaken.

"You will take care of the children in the garden." commanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord." grumbled Jaken.

Rin and Shippo are already racing to the garden and Jaken following them. Mizaki came with Allen.

"You call me Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Mizaki.

Kagome saw that Mizaki is also a neko demon. She has a orange stripe each below her eyes, her emerald eyes gleaming mischieviously, and her long orange hair reach to her back. Allen has two orange stripes below each of his eyes, his peridots eyes shows that he is up-to-know-good, and his orange hair is a bit is a bit bigger than Allen and Mizaki. He has black hair that reaches to the waist, his eyes are stern, and he has two black stripes below each of his eyes.

"Take the guests to their room." said Sesshomaru.

"Of course my lord. May you please follow me." said Mizaki.

Sango, Kirara, who transformed back to a little neko, and Miroku follows Mizaki. Kagome follows Sesshomaru to his office.

* * *

><p><em>*With Mizaki's Group*<em>

"I wonder if Kagome-chan is going to be alright." wondered Sango.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm sure that she can handle Lord Sesshomaru." said Miroku, confidently.

"I hope you're right about that Houshi." said Sango.

Miroku tried to grab the ladies' butt.

**SLAP**

Miroku hit the ground.

"Baka hentai houshi." said the girls.

"Well, look like I have to carry him to his room." said Sango.

"Yea. He deserve to be tied into the bed." said Mizaki.

"I agree with you." said Sango.

Sango is dragging Miroku as she follows Mizaki.

* * *

><p><em>*With Jaken and the children*<em>

"HEY YOU BRATS! STOP RIGHT THERE!" screeched Jaken.

"Say Shippo, do you want to play with Jaken-sama with me?" asked Rin.

**'Hmm... the kappa is very annoying. Wait! I know.'** thought Shippo.

"Yea Rin, but do you have like something on the ceiling that can make the room bright at night?" asked Shippo.

"Hmm... the Dining Room." answered Rin.

"Let's play over there." said Shippo.

"Why?" asked Rin.

"You'll see." said Shippo, grinning evilly.

"Oh... yea~ let's play over there." said Rin, also grinning mischievioulsy after catching on what Shippo is going to do.

"You brats! I told you to... Why are we in the Dining Room?" asked Jaken.

"Jaken-sama, we decided to play with you over here." said Rin, still grinning.

"Yea Jaken." said Shippo, also still grinning.

**'I don't like the looks on their faces.' **thought Jaken.

* * *

><p><em>*With Sesshomaru and Kagome*<em>

Sesshomaru and Kagome are walking in the halls to the office.

"Why do you take Shippo as your son? This Sesshomaru have been hearing him saying 'Okaa-san' to you." asked Sesshomaru.

"He doesn't have a family except me now. His parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers." said Kagome.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru.

"Are there any parents for Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Her parents died by bandits, and This Sesshomaru revived her with the Tenseiga." said Sesshomaru.

"Rin... died?" asked Kagome, horrified for the little girl that she thought of her own daughter.

"She was eaten by wolves." answered Sesshomaru.

"I see." said Kagome sadly.

"Are there any youkais in your time?" asked Sesshomaru.

They reached Sesshomaru's office.

"No. I don't see any youkais. Youkais are to be myths and legends in my time." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a little bit. Youkais no longer exist? He couldn't believe that. They walk into his office. He closed the door after Kagome went in as well. He saw Tetsusaiga on her hip.

"Miko, why do you have the Tetsusaiga?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It won't work for the Hanyou because he tried to harm me with it." said Kagome.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down. Sesshomaru is in his cushion behind his desk while Kagome is on the other side.

"Tell This Sesshomaru why did you leave the Half-Breed?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He is going to that dead miko that had been dead for more than fifty years even though he told me that...that...he liked me too...just the way I did... but when I saw them on that day... I can't believe him. And he usually say horrible things to our group." said Kagome, now crying.

Sesshomaru can't believe that the bastard child would lie to one who is in love in him.

(Sesshomaru is clueless on Kagome's feelings... for now X3. Show later in the chapters.)

**'That Half-Breed doesn't deserves her tears. He won't know what's missing. Kagome is kind, beautiful, intelligent...Wait! When in seven hells do I give compliments to her...and called the Miko KAGOME!' **thought Sesshomaru.

_**'That's because we love her.' **_thought Beast.

**'We? Since when?'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'Since we met her.' **_thought Beast.

Sesshomaru thought about that. True, she is defient ever since he first met her, and _nobody_, ever does that to a lord. _He_ love _her_. Though he never thought of his own ice heart would be destroy by the pure Miko.

"Kagome. He doesn't deserve your tears." said Sesshomaru, pulling Kagome into a gentle hug that would be mistaken as a lover's hug.

Kagome is in shock. He said her name and _hugs_ her!

"Lord -"

"Kagome, I have been holding these feelings for you. I thought that you were in love with the Hanyou, so I locked them away. But, to see your tears make my heart hurt. Kagome, what am I saying is that...I... I love you." declared Sesshomaru.

Kagome's ocean blue eyes widen as she says, "Sess-"

Sesshomaru interrupt her with a gentle, loving kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kagome's Secret Reveals Part 1<strong>

Kagome is in shock. Sesshomaru, _The Sesshomaru_, is kissing _her_. She think back on what he said.

**'He loves me?' **thought Kagome.

_**'Yes Mistress. He said that he loves you.'**_ thought Beast.

**'But why? Why does he loves me?'** thought Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Just Sesshomaru when private." said Sesshomaru.

"Okay. Sesshomaru, why do you love me? When did you?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought about it and says, "Kagome, you were an enigma when I first met you. You're still wearing the clothing that are not around here. You possess beauty, intelligent, kindness, and a pure heart than anybody else that I know. _You, _who is the first to disobey _me, _the Western Lord that's Taiyoukai never the less, and you have no scent of fear in you. You have a wonderful scent, jasmine tea and lotus that are in the ponds but lovelier. Daisuki da yo, Kagome."

Kagome is in shock once again. He loves her ever since they first met. When Kagome is thinking about it, Sesshomaru isn't the Ice Lord that everybody know. He's respectful, thoughtful, caring, and loving. Her beast is right. She _is _in love with Sesshomaru.

"Daisuki da yo ni Sesshomaru." declared Kagome.

Now, its Sesshomaru this time that is shock. _Kagome_, the Miko that loved his half-brother, loves _HIM! The Killing Perfection Lord!_ He was curious about that declaration that Kagome just made.

Sesshomaru says, "Kagome, now its my turn to ask you a question. Why did you love me? Everybody knows that I'm cold, ruthless, and-"

"Sesshomaru, they might say that, but I know you. You were just hiding your feelings so that they won't get hurt anymore. You're kind, gentle, respectful, any that I have dream of. And you have honor and pride on what you do." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome is in shock again.

"You - you just smile. You should do that more. That make you look more handsome." siad Kagome, smiling lovely.

"You should too Kagome. It makes you more utsukushii." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushed, looking down so her bangs could cover of her embarrassment. Sesshomaru placed two fingers under her chin so she can look at him. they gazed intensively, almost like a gentle married couples would do.

They leaned each other to give a kiss, and then -

**BAM BAM BAM**

- somebody is banging the door. Sesshomaru growled displeased. Kagome's face flushed. Sesshomaru went to the door and there's -

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama~."

- the children.

(Good timing kids - I mean bad timing~ X3)

Sesshomaru looked around, and he saw no kappa.

"Where is Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru to the children.

"You'll see him Sesshomaru-sama. And its almost time to eat lunch." said Rin.

"Wow...Already in the afternoon." said Kagome, though her face is a little bit flushed now.

"Yea! Come on Kagome-chan! We need to get you change into a kimono." said Rin.

"Okay Rin." said Kagome as she went with the children to her chamber.

_*15 minutes later*_

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to get changed for lunch. When Kagome went out of her bedroom, if Sesshomaru isn't the guy to show the emotions in public, his jaws would have drop. Kagome's kimono looked beautiful on her. Her kimono is blue and it has white dogs on her sides while there are pups on her sleeves. She had her hair up by a bun and a pair of chopsticks through her hair. She put light make-up on her face. Sesshomaru thought that she is a goddness that came from the heaven.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly, kiss her hand and say, "You look absolutely stunning Kagome."

Kagome smile and say, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku (who woke up twenty minutes later after the ladies slapped him) walk down the hallway to the dining room. They enter into the room and sat down in the chair. Sesshomaru is in the Head of the table, Kagome is in his right, Rin on his left, Shippo is on Kagome's left, Sango is on Shippo's right, and Miroku is on Sango's right. Servants came in with the dishes and place them on the dining table. Sesshomaru notice that a shadow is moving.

**'Its coming from above.'** thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru look up and saw Jaken, dangling from the chandelier. His back is curved backward and his mouth is covered in a cloth. Kagome looked up as well to see what Sesshomaru is looking and she saw Jaken.

"Uh... guys?" asked Kagome.

"Yea?" said Sango and Miroku.

"Look above you." said Kagome.

Sango and Miroku look up. Their jaws wide open, and then everybody is laughing hard and Sesshoamru chuckle a little bit.

**'So that's where the pups left him. That's pretty hilarious.' **thought Sesshomaru.

**'One thing is that Jaken is falling for his life in the sky and he's stuck. Could this day get any better.' **thought Kagome.

_**'I agree with you Mistress, though I would think that it would be even better if we are Sesshomaru's intended mate.'**_ thought Beast.

**'I agree with you.' **thought Kagome.

"Hahaha - could - hahaha - someone - hahaha - get him down?" asked Sango, still laughing.

"I'll do it." said Sesshomaru, as he got Jaken out by swing his sword to cut the rope. Jaken was about to drop to the dining table, but Sesshomaru kicked him to the wall so he wouldn't fall into the food.

"T-thank you Sesshomaru-sama for saving me." said Jaken, tried to talk when he is facing flat to the wall.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru.

Everybody, except Sesshomaru, was laughing hard enough to have tears out of their eyes. Kagome has her hands on her stomach, Rin and Shippo pointing at Jaken, and Miroku and Sango on the ground. After that incident, lunch quite comfortable. After they ate, Rin and Shippo ask Kagome if she could play with them.

"Okay, but after two hours of playing, we're going to study alright?' bargained Kagome.

"Yay!" said Rin and Shippo as they raced to the garden.

"I'll be seeing you later in the library Sesshomaru-sama." said Kagome.

"Alright." said Sesshomaru.

"Is it just me or is Sesshomaru just answered back?" whispered Sango.

"I think that its no illusion. Sesshomaru _did_ answered back." whispered Miroku back.

"Do you have any other places to go Tajiya, Houshi?" asked Sesshomaru.

They were surprise and say, "Uh...Yes my lord. We have other places to go."

And the Tajiya and Houshi left.

**'Ningens.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'Remember that our mate is, too, a ningen**__**.'**_ thought Beast.

**'Don't you mean the woman that we _might_ ask to be our intended mate, then _later_ mate?'**

**_'Same thing. She _will _be ours.'_** declared Beast.

**'Hnn.'** thought Sesshomaru, as he walk to his office to do his work.

* * *

><p><em>*To Kagome and the Children*<em>

"What are going to do Kagome-chan?" asked Rin.

"What about the, 'I Spy' game?" asked Kagome.

"How do you play it?" asked Rin.

"Its a game that you have to know what that person looked." said Shippo.

"That's right. For example. 'I spy, with my little eyes, something green.'" said Kagome.

"Hmm, the trees?" thought Rin.

"Yea! You got it." complimented Kagome.

**'Kagome-chan is very kind and loving like a mom. I wish that she is my mom.'** thought Rin.

"My turn! Hmm, I spy, with my little eyes, something blue." said Shippo.

"The sky?" asked Kagome.

"Iie." said Shippo.

"The flower?" asked Rin.

"Iie." said Shippo.

"The pond." said Kagome.

"Iie." said Shippo.

Rin looked around that is blue, and there is none except, "Oh, Kagome-chan's kimono."

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Shippo.

**'Well, haven't thought of that.' **thought Kagome.

_**'He loves us very much Mistress.' **_thought Beast.

**'Yes he does for he is our son.'** thought Kagome.

_**'Agree.' **_thought Beast.

"My turn! I spy, with my little eyes, something blue as well." said Rin.

"The pond?" asked Shippo.

"Iie." said Rin.

"The flowers?" asked Kagome.

Rin shook her head and say, "Iie."

"Okaa-san's eyes?" asked Shippo.

"Right!" exclaimed Rin as she clasped her hands together.

**'These kids are very fond of me.'** thought Kagome.

"Ok everyone its time to go in." said Kagome.

"Aww, but we don't wanna go." said Rin and Shippo, pouted.

(Kawaii XD. I just love their adorable faces X3.)

"No buts, and if you guys sleep early, we can play tomorrow in the morning." compromised Kagome.

"Yippi!" cheered the children happily.

* * *

><p><em>*To Sango and Miroku*<em>

"Well, let's just say that Lord Sesshomaru is a little bit...weird." said Sango.

"Hmm... I agree with you Sango. Lord Sesshomaru is being ... you know ... giving answers when he usually don't." said Miroku.

**'And I need to fix that hentai personality from you.' **thought Sango.

**'Look like she isn't looking. Now is my chance.'** thought Miroku.

Miroku is trying to reach for her rear, and -

**THAWK**

- Sango hitted him with her hiraikotsu. Miroku fainted to the floor.

**'I think that it'll be a very~ ... long~ time till his habit will die ... probably not.'** thought Sango.

Sango dragged the fainted Miroku with her to his room to throw him to his bed and go to hers.

* * *

><p><em>*Sessshomaru*<br>__Sesshomaru's Pov_

I came to my office after I heard from the Tajiya and the Houshi that I'm weird. Maybe ... no I won't let it go to me.

_**'I want mate.'**_ whined Beast.

**'When will I be ever be free of you?' **I thought.

_**'Until you get her as mate.' **_thought Beast.

I sigh and looked into the scrolls. One of the scrolls came from the North for a alliance by marriage with his eldest daughter, Natalie.

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West_

_I heard that you still haven't gotten a mate yet. I want to make the allience last by the mating ritual by you and my eldest daughter, Natalie. I will come of the Youkai Ball that you will be having in your castle._

_Lord Hizoku of the North_

**'Kuso. I forgot about the Youkai Ball.' **I thought.

_**'This is the perfect time to ask Kagome to be our mate.'**_ thought Beast, happily.

**'Hmm, true its perfect.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'But its in two moons away. I want mate now.' **_thought Beast, whinning.

**'I'm going to ask her to be my intended mate tonight.' **I thought.

_**'Yay!'**_ cheered Beast.

**'Now will you go back where you were?'** I thought.

_**'... Fine ...'**_ thought Beast reluctantly.

He went back to my mind.

**'Are you there?'** I asked.

My beast not replying me.

**'Good.'** I thought, relieved.

Now I'm reading the scroll from the South, also saying that he wants a mating ritual with his daughter, Suki.

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West_

_I know that you don't have a mate nor a heir yet so I propose a mating ritual with my daughter Suki. You get a heir and an allience with the South. And I will be attending the Youkai Ball you are going to have in two moons. Remember our proposal._

_Lord Gokai of the South_

**'Another of the proposal. I bet its going to be another one of it.' **I thought.

I look into the Lord of the East's scroll, and I was right. Its another proposal, but _three_ concubines.

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West_

_I know that you don't have a mate so I hope that you will take one of my daughters' hand. Their names are Kinari, the eldest, Minako, the second to eldest, and lastly my third to eldest, Jisana. I will be sending them in fourteen days. Also I will be attending the Youkai Ball that will be held in two moons._

_Lord Jiro of the East_

**'Concubines. Why don't anybody know that I won't gets concubines in my palace.'** I thought.

I have no intention of getting concubines. I even detest having one concubine in my castle. I am going to think of what should I say to Kagome. How will she acts? How will she responds? I'm afraid of her answer. I can't take rejection. I love her as she loves me. Hope what I will say will make her my long time mate. I went out of the office and to look for my tenshi.

* * *

><p><em>*Third Pov*<em>

Sesshomaru went to the hallway and thought of the scrolls he read.

**'Wait, if the scrolls came about ten days ago ... they should came about around they should come around in four days ... Ugh.'** thought Sesshoamru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" yelled a green kappa.

**'Ugh.'** thought Sesshomaru.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Another scroll from the North and South came in Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru look into the North scroll first.

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West  
><em>_I must apologize about my letter from before. I sent Natalie to you as a concubine there. I will be coming to the Youkai Ball with my mate, Asuza.  
><em>_Lord Hiszoku of the North_

**'Ugh. Another one.'** thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked into the South scroll.

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West  
><em>_I apologize for the last scroll I gave you. I sent Suki to you as a concubine in the Western Castle. I will be coming to the Youkai Ball along with my mate Susuki.  
><em>_Lord Gokai of the South_

**'Ugh. More concubines. I'm going crazy.' **thought Sesshomaru.

"Very well Jaken. Return to your tasks." ordered Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." obeyed Jaken.

**'First I showed my feelings, then having concubines that I don't want, what else am I going to have today.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'I think it'll be worse.'**_ thought Beast.

**'Agree.'** thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome with the pups.

"Rin, Kit, what do you do with the Miko in the garden?" asked Sesshomaru.

**'Back with Miko huh.'** thought Kagome.

_**'He can't show feelings in public Mistress.' **_thought Beast.

**'I know that but its just us and the children.' **thought Kagome.

_**'Servants can come anytime.'**_ thought Beast.

**'Hmm, that's true.' **thought Kagome.

"We were playing 'I Spy' with Kagome-chan." said Rin.

"Yea Sesshomaru-sama." said Shippo.

**'I think that Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama like each other. I will do anything to let them be my parents, plus Shippo can be my Onii-san.' **thought Rin.

**'I hope Okaa-san and Sesshomaru be mates so me and Rin can have a family.'** thought Shippo.

(Smart kids~ XD)

"Hnn. I see." said Sesshomaru.

**'I wonder what's that game is.'** thought Sesshomaru.

"So what you been doing Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Kagome.

"Shigoto." replied Sesshomaru.

"I see." said Kagome.

**'Being a lord isn't that easy.' **thought Kagome.

_**'We have four lords in Japan. One in the North, South, East, and West. We know that Sesshomaru is the Lord of the West. And the Youkai Ball will be coming.' **_thought Beast.

**'Youkai Ball?'** thought Kagome.

_**'Hai. Youkai Ball is an event that youkai can join in and finds a mate.' **_thought Beast.

**'MATE!'** thought Kagome.

_**'Hai. Mate.'**_ thought Beast.

"Miko, I need to talk to you." said Sesshomaru.

"Okay." replied Kagome.

"Follow me to my office." said Sesshomaru.

"Alright Sesshomaru-sama. Kids, go to your rooms." said Kagome.

"Aww." whined Shippo and Rin.

"Go and I'll give you treats as a reward." said Kagome.

"Hai." said the children.

They went to their rooms.

"Follow me." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Kagome went to his office. They seated themselves.

"Kagome, you know what I mean earlier right?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Hai Sesshomaru. And you know what I mean earlier also." said Kagome.

**'And I need to tell him about us.'** thought Kagome.

_**'Agree.'**_ thought Beast..

**'Its now or never.' **thought Sesshomaru.

_**'Hai and make it quick. I want mate.' **_thought Beast, impatiently.

"And I want to tell you-" said Kagome.

"Hai... And I was asking is that... I...-" said Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" somebody yelled.

**'Oh no... Not him...' **thought Kagome, Sesshomaru, and their beasts.

**'Its going to be a very~... long~ day today.' **thought Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Kagome's Secret Reveals Part 2<strong>

A Hanyou and an undead Miko came to the castle's gate.

"Hurry up Wench! Get your ass out here!" yelled a Hanyou in the red fire kimono.

"InuYasha, the whore won't come out. She's probably is busy doing _it_ with one of the lords." said the undead Miko.

"What did you call me Claypot?" asked the Miko/Youkai (They don't know... yet) angrily.

"You hear me whore. And you have no right to guard the Shikon no Tama." said the undead Mko, holding the bow and arrow to the living Miko.

"Half-Breed, why did you bring your whore to my castle?" asked a Taiyoukai.

"Urasai! Teme, what you doing with Kagome and the others!" demanded the Hanyou.

"Hanyou. I have nothing." said the Taiyoukai.

"What's going on here?" entered and asked the Taijiya.

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the Houshi.

"The Hanyou and the dead Mko is here." said Sesshomaru.

"KIKYOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING POINTING THAT THING TO KAGOME-CHAN!" demanded the Taijiya.

"Sango you must be paitent. Kagome-sama won't lose to Kikyou." said Houshi.

"Miroku, I suggest not to touch Sango-chan's butt right now." said Kagome, the living Miko.

"So reincarnation. How's the whore doing?" asked Kikyou, the undead Miko.

"How's the Dead doing? Going to the Hanyou again?" asked Kagome.

"Which one are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"Naraku and him." said Kagome, pointed at InuYasha, the Hanyou.

"Hey Wrench! Why don't you use my name?" demanded InuYasha.

"You don't say mine respectfully." replied Kagome, saying it like I-Don't-Care-What-You-Say.

"What do you mean? I said your name." countered InuYasha.

"Respectfully." said Kagome, countered InuYasha's.

"Respectfully my ass. Who's your alpha? Me!" exclaimed InuYasha.

"Iie ... its actually me. Who cooks for you? Who helps out? Me! All you do is battle recklessly." declared Kagome.

"Yea right. AND GIVE ME BACK MY TETSUSAIGA!" yelled InuYasha.

**'Itaii. My ears.'** thought Kagome and Sesshoamru.

"You _do_ remember that Tetsusaiga won't work for you." said Kagome.

"You make a spell that won't work for him Witch." said Kikyou, still holding her bow and arrow at Kagome.

"I'm not a dark Miko...unlike _somebody_." said Kagome.

"Such as? Tsubaki isn't here anymore." countered Kikyou.

"Who's taking about her. I'm talking about _you_ claypot." said Kagome, countered Kikyou's.

"What Bitch!" yelled Kikyou.

She fired the arrow at Kagome. Sesshomaru went to Kagome's side to catch the arrow that was aiming for his intended mate between his two fingers in his right hand.

"Half-Breed. If you wish that your wrench won't die again, I suggest that you would run far, far away from my lands." threatened Sesshomaru.

"I won't leave until I got my group back from you!" demanded InuYasha.

"InuYasha." said Kagome, coldless.

Everybody looked at her.

"The group doesn't belong to you. You're not its alpha, and will _never_ be. If you want to know who's alpha, its Lord Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

"Bullshit! You talk crap. Teme, what did you do to her!" demanded InuYasha.

"What have _I_ done? What have _you _done?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"What!" demanded InuYasha.

"Yes InuYasha. What _have_ you done." said Sango, emotionlessly when she's mad.

"What havee _I_ done. You guys keep accusing me for what I didn't do." said InuYasha.

"The things that _you _never done." said Kagome, coldly, having an dark aura around her.

**'Uh oh.'** thought everybody except Kikyou.

"Yea! And what's your problem Wrench!" demanded InuYasha.

Kagome says, "What's _my_ problem? What's _your_ problem! All you do is complain to the whole group, making names to me, keep going to the claypot-"

"Don't you dare say that to Kikyou!" yelled InuYasha

Kagome just got mad from not only got interrupted, but got to be corrected by some _Hanyou_ who doesn't do the same.

"Hanyou... YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!" declared Kagome.

Kagome turned into a black Inuyoukai. Her hair is dark as the night and got to her knees, her black stripes below her eyes are onyx, and she's up to Sesshomaru's shoulders. InuYasha, Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and his servants (including Jaken) are shocked. A ningen, turned into a black Inuyoukai. The group, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, know that Kagome is an Inuyoukai because she showed them her true form.

InuYasha went out of the shock and demand, "Hey! How come you're an Youkai! You were ningen!"

"_Were_ is the key. I _was_ a ningen, but _now _I'm an Inuyoukai." said Kagome.

"I'm asking how Wrench!" demanded InuYasha.

"Why should I?" questioned Kagome.

"I love you Kagome. Duh." said InuYasha.

"Half-Breed. I believe that you talked enough." said Sesshoamru.

"And why should I?" questioned InuYasha.

"Because, Hanyou, you're going to see what Hell looks like." said a cold voice.

Everybody looked into where that cold voice, and they saw Kagome. Her eyes flashed kurenai dangerously. Her hair goes up when there's no wind, and her hands glows green like Sesshomaru's dokkasou. InuYasha couldn't believed that Kagome could be a full Inuyoukai, not him He suspect that she used the Shikon no Tama to make her a full Inuyoukai.

"Hey Wrench! Did you use the Shikon no Tama to make yourself Inuyoukai!" demanded InuYasha.

**"Why did you think that we used the Shikon no Tama, baka Hanyou?" **questioned Kagome and the beast together.

"What else would makes you a full Inuyoukai!" demanded InuYasha.

**"As if we're going to tell you."** said Kagome and her Beast.

"You're my jewel shard detector! That's why!" said InuYasha.

**"We're **_**not**_** your detector. And we don't **_**love**_** you."** said Kagome and her Beast.

"Oh, who do you love? Sesshomaru?" said InuYasha, sarcastically.

**"What if we do?"** questioned Kagome and her Beast.

Everybody, except Sesshomaru, is shocked at Kagome. She is in _love_ with the Ice Lord. Something is not right. InuYasha is shock that his joke is true.

**Cough, **"You didn't mean that... right?" asked InuYasha.

**"What if we did?"** questioned Kagome and her Beast.

"Kagome, why did you not tell me that you're an Inuyoukai?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I was going to, but _somebody _have to come here." said Kagome.

"Like I said Wrench! How did you change into an Inuyoukai!" demanded InuYasha.

**"Like we said. Why should we? We don't love you. We love Sesshomaru, and I don't want to go with you." **said Kagome and her Beast.

"Reincarnation, I see that you fall into the darkness huh." said Kikyou.

"Iie. Its seems like its _you_ who fall into the Yami. You are dead and can't sense the Shikon no Tama. Your power are weakening and won't work on stronger Youkai anymore." said Kagome.

"Urasai! Kikyou isn't in the Yami." said InuYasha.

"Really? Then, why I don't sense any Shikon no Tama with you?" asked Kagome.

"We haven't found any that's why." said Kikyou.

"I hate to say it but go away if you know its for your own good." said Kagome.

"If not?" dared InuYasha.

_**'I'll do this."**_ said Kagome's Beast, summoned a poison whip in her two fingers.

She whipped it at InuYasha's right arm. He yelped in hurt of the injury she had caused.

"ITAII! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" yelled InuYasha.

**"Leave now or you'll get something that you will never wish for."**said Kagome and her Beast.

"Yeah! Like what!" demanded InuYasha, holding his right arm with his left hand.

**"Simple. You will die after I kill the claypot."**said Kagome and her Beast.

"You wouldn't dare whore." said Kikyou.

_**"Do you want a death wish dead whore."**_ said Kagome's Beast.

"Leave Half-Breed and never return." demanded Sesshomaru.

"What about the Shikon no Tama? What about Naraku? What about your promise to me Wrench?" questioned InuYasha.

**"I'll keep searching the Shikon no Tama with my friends and love, Naraku will die, and for the promise, I don't keep it."** said Kagome and her Beast.

"What! So you're going to break your promise to be at my side!" demanded InuYasha.

**"You broke it first Hanyou. When you broke it, there was no promise between us. Oh and like I/my Mistress would say osuwari."** said Kagome and her Beast.

**FWAMP**

"Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. .Osuwari.**Osuwari**!" said Kagome.

_**FWAMP~~~~~**_

InuYasha get to the ground twenty feet below. He cursed under his breath about her and her osuwari.

"How dare you do that Witch!" demanded Kikyou.

"Shouldn't you call yourself _Whore_." said Kagome.

"_BITCH!_" yelled Kikyou, firing another arrow to Kagome.

_**"You asked for it Bitch, never harm my Mistress."**_said Kagome's Beast, whipped Kikyou's arrow in two.

Kagome went in front of Kikyou. She raised her hand to strike, but a Hanyou, punch her away from the dead Miko. Kagome went to bloodlust. Her eyes get even more kurenai, her claws even more sharpen, and her stripes went jagged. She was about to kill them, but she felt someone hugged her. She was about to throw that person off from her until a scent hit her. Its Sesshomaru's. She stopped. Sesshomaru saw that Kagome stopped, but not relaxed. He nuzzle her neck. Though he want to kill the Hanyou and the dead Miko, he doesn't want to have any tainted chi on his koi. He also having problem with his beast, but thanks to Kagome's scent, he will be fine and not going to be on rampage to kill anyone who is in his way. She felt him nuzzling her. She felt calm and and relax, and her kurenai eyes went back to her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"If you _and _your whore to be alive, leave _now_." demanded Sesshomaru, still holding on to Kagome by the waist.

"Like you will kill me." said InuYasha.

**"Leave **_**now**_**!"** demanded and yelled Kagome and her Beast.

"Keh." said InuYasha, taking Kikyou to his back and went away.

* * *

><p>Before he went far, Kagome felt Kikyou talking to her in telepathy.<p>

**'Once I kill you reincarnation, I will get InuYasha to go with me to Hell.' **telepathied Kikyou.

**'You **_**do**_** know that I can call my other soul back.' **telepathied Kagome.

**'You wouldn't dare.' **telepathied Kikyou.

**'**_**Do**_** you want to die early.' **telepathied Kagome.

**'Just remember, InuYasha is **_**mine**_**' **telepathied Kikyou.

**'Like I care about him. You can keep him.'** telepathied Kagome.

**'You wouldn't mind?'** telepathied Kikyou.

**'Iie. Beside, I thought that I already told you. I don't love him. I know that you were there back then.'** telepathied Kagome.

**'But you don't care if I kill him.'** telepathied Kikyou.

**'Yep~. You kill, I don't care.'** telepathied Kagome.

**'And kill you to get my soul?'** telepathied Kikyou.

**'**_**That**_**, I care.' **telepathied Kagome.

**'But you don't mind me killing InuYasha.' **telepathied Kikyou.

**'I don't care who will kill the Hanyou. I would thank anyone who did, even if it is that teme Naraku.' **telepathied Kagome.

**'Hmm, but if I don't want to kill InuYasha.' **telepathied Kikyou.

**'I'll kill him. That's simple enough.'** telepathied Kagome.

**'Look like I have a good to kill you.' **telepathied Kikyou.

**'Look like you have to be dead again.' **telepathied Kagome.

**'Well I **_**am**_** dead.' **telepathied Kikyou.

**'But I could make you alive again and then kill you.'** telepathied Kagome.

**'Like you have **_**that **_**kind of power.'** telepathied Kikyou, predict that if she _did_ have that kind of power, she can do it on _her_ to be alive again.

**'I know what you thinking and I **_**do**_** have that power.'** telepathied Kagome.

**'Look like you don't care InuYasha as a friend now.'** telepathied Kikyou.

**'How many time do I have to tell you. And~ will you **_**stop**_** talking to me in telepathy?' **telepathied Kagome.

**'Very well, but we'll speak again soon.'** telepathied Kikyou, vanished in Kagome's thought.

**'Finally.'** thought Kagome.

_**'Agree, she is very~ annoying.'**_ thought Beast.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the rest went inside of the palace. They were in thougt of what InuYasha did today.<p>

Then, Sesshomaru say, "Miko, follow me. And the others, be prepare for dinner."

"Hai." said everyone.

Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the direction to Sesshomaru's office, while the others went to their room. Kagome and Sesshomaru went inside of his office. They seated themselves in the cushions where are his desk are. They were thinking on what they are going to say. Sesshomaru is thinking about what to say to Kagome of becoming his intended mate, while Kagome is thinking whatever will Sesshomaru will say that he change his mind of loving her, or will he ask her to be his intended mate. She is getting nervous and so is Sesshomaru.

They were nervous until Sesshomaru broke the silence, "Kagome, don't worry, and how _did_ you change into a full-fledge InuYoukai?"

"I made a wish two weeks ago." answered Kagome.

"I see...Well... I'm going to ask that..." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" asked Kagome.

"Well, is that... will you be my mate?" asked Sesshomaru, hoping that her answer will be a yes and will be in his life for all time and eternity.

Kagome went relax and sigh in relieve. She thought that he was going to break her heart or something. And she was very surprise how Sesshomaru studder when they're only alone. Sesshomaru saw that her tension relax and sighed. Was she glad that he asked, or was she glad that she'll reject him easier? He doesn't know nor thought of it if its her.

Kagome say, smiling, "Yes, I will accept your proposal Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was in heaven when she smiles and broke into a smile himself.

He lean over and say, "I am very happy that you'll be my mate."

"So do I Sesshomaru. So do I." said Kagome.

And they seal it with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Being An Intended Mate<strong>

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked each other in the eyes. Their golden and ocean blue eyes shown true love in them. They didn't know each other's feelings until this faithful day. Though the Hanyou and the dead Miko was here, this day is perfect for them.

"Would you allow me to give you the courting gift to start it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Why, yes Sesshomaru." said Kagome, smiling.

Sesshomaru took something out of his sleeves. Its was covered in pink cloth. He hand the package to Kagome.

"Open it." ordered Sesshomaru.

Kagome rolled her eyes and open the gift, carefully. She gasp. Its was a beautiful necklace. It has two white Inuyoukai, howling, and in the middle, is the full moon on a sapphaire gemstone. She haven't see anything like this. Its too beautiful and it must've cost alot.

"Sesshomaru, its beautiful, but it must have cost a lot." said Kagome.

"Its alright, and the necklace is from my mother's. She gave it to me after she went to her castle. She told me to give it to my mate once I have one, so I'm giving it to you." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." said Kagome, smiling in happiness.

The door was knocked. Sesshomaru and Kagome hate it when their moment have to end so quickly, even thought it have been an hour since they arrived at the office. Sesshomaru growled, and so was Kagome. Sesshomaru got up and got to the door. He opened it and he heard-

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

- the screech of his vessal, Jaken. Sesshomaru look down at the kappa.

"What do you want Jaken?" demanded Sesshomaru, calmly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there are Lady Natalie, Lady Suki, Lady Kinari, Lady Minako, and Lady Jisana here at the gate. They say that they were here to be your concubines." said Jaken.

**'Kuso.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'And just when we finally got mate.'**_ whined Beast.

**'I agree with you on that part.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'Yay~ I'm ... Wait, did you just agree with me?'**_ thought Beast, suprised.

**'I will not repeat myself twice. Now go away and come back later.'** thought Sesshomaru.

"Tell them that I'll be there." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my lord." said Jaken, as he ran down the hallway.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me that you're going to have concubines?" asked Kagome, sadly.

"I was, but I was going to tell them off once they come. However, they were too quick. They should've arrive in four days." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh." said Kagome.

"I'm sorry, but I _never_ have concubines, and the demonesses just came before I can reply to the lords." said Sesshomaru.

"Its okay Sesshomaru. I understand." said Kagome, hugging Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, I think that we should get to the gates to see them." said Sesshomaru.

"Alright Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

They got out of the office and walk in the hallway side-by-side. They saw Sango and Miroku out.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's going on?" asked Miroku.

"Seems like the himes came just to be my concubines because of my lack of an intended mate and a mate for life." said Sesshomaru.

"Himes?" asked Miroku.

"Houshi..." said Sango.

"Hai Sango?" asked Miroku, as he faced to Sango.

**WHAM**

Miroku fell on the floor.

"Best he don't see the himes today." said Sango, holding her hiraikotsu.

"I must agree on that one Tajiya." said Sesshomaru.

"I think that we should hurry up, since ladies don't want to wait all day." said Kagome.

"I'll get someone to get the Houshi to bed." said Sesshomaru.

"I think there's no need." said Kagome.

"Which is why?" asked Sango.

"Someone is already carrying him." answered Sesshomaru, pointing to the servant and Miroku, who are going to the Houshi's room.

"Oh." said Sango.

"Let us go." said Sesshomaru, walking away from the ladies.

"Uh... I think we should go now." recommended Kagome.

Sango nod and the ladies went to where Sesshomaru is headed.

* * *

><p><em>*To the Front Gate*<em>

"Where is the Lord of the West?" asked one of the ladies.

"Yes? Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" asked another lady.

"I wonder who's going to be the lucky lady to be his mate?" asked another lady.

"I hope its going to be me."

"I want to be his mate."

"I don't care. My father sent me here just to his concubine, not as a mate."

"But you'll never know. It could be you."

"How can we if we haven't see the Lord of the West?"

"We'll meet him. They say that he's strong, intelligent, and handsome."

"I~ think its going to be me."

"No, its me."

"No, me."

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

**Sigh**, "Whatever."

They were talking and acting as if they're teenagers. The himes were friends ever since they were a hatchlings. Jaken couldn't understand women and their talkative.

**'How long will they keep talking?'** thought Jaken.

"Say, Suki, have you seen the lord?" asked a hime.

"No, but I heard of him Minako." replied Suki.

Suki is a phoenix youkai. She has red, fiery hair, has emerald eyes, and very ... bold. She is the daughter of the South. Natalie is the eldest daughter of the Northand a dragon youkai. She has the forest color hair, black coal eyes, and intelligent, but like Kagome. Kinari, Minako, and Jisana are sisters, hebi youkai, and the daughters of the East. Kinari is the eldest daughter of the East. She has chocolate hair and eyes, and she is very perspective. Minako is the second to eldest to Kinari. She has violet hair, gold eyes, and is very observing. Jisana is the third eldest daughter to the East. She has white hair, the darkest black eyes, and is very, ... well, doesn't care about anything, except her family and her land.

"Oh come on Jisana. Why don't you care about anything."

"I do."

"Then what do~ you care?"

"The South land and my family."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Oh. You got to be kidding me."

"I wonder when Sesshomaru-sama is going to be here."

**Sighed** everybody except Jisana.

"I don't see why the Lord of the West is so special in this country?"

"Jisana! He's very strong and in high power! Anybody wants that!"

"And wealth."

"And protection."

"OKAY! I GOT IT! But I still don't know why."

"Is some ladies talking about me?" asked a Taiyoukai.

The himes turned to the voice and thought that they saw a kami. His silver hair wavers with the silent winds. His golden amber eyes are beautiful as the sun. His status and posture are perfect. He is the perfect mate for youkai like themself. Jisana and Natalie were looking at Sesshomaru very intendly.

**'He will be mine.'** thought Jisana and Natalie.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Its an honor to meet you." said Natalie, bowing.

The rest of the himes bowed as well to Sesshomaru.

"Our fathers sent us here to be your concubine sire." said Suki.

"No."

"No sire?"

"No."

"Would you mean that you'll take a mate now?"

"Which one of us Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Would it be me?"

"No Minako! Its me!"

"No Kinari! Its me!"

"Its me~ Suki."

"No, its me Natalie."

"Its me Jisana."

"No, me."

"Its me."

"Me!"

**'I'm wondering how am I going to live peacefully now.'** thought Sesshomaru.

**_'They should go away. Want mate only.'_** thought Beast.

**'I know, but I get to have to get rid of the himes first soon.'** thought Sesshomaru.

**_'Which will be in two moons. Soon my ass, I want them out now!.'_** thought Beast.

**'Remember what you told me. If you're me, then you should know how I feel.'** thought Sesshomaru.

_**'...I still want them out now.'**_ whined Beast.

**'Once the Youkai Ball is over, they can leave... Hopefully.'** thought Sesshomaru.

**_'"Hopefully"? I want them out as soon as possible.'_** demanded Beast.

**'What are those bitches think they are?'** thought Kagome.

_**'I want them out!'**_ demanded Beast.

**'If Sesshomaru can't kick them out, I'll just make them get out myself.'** thought Kagome.

**_'Oohh~, somebody jealous~'_** taunted Beast.

**'If he went with somebody, we can't have him.'** thought Kagome.

_**'...Make them go away.'**_ thought Beast.

**'Listen to what I'm saying sheesh.'** thought Kagome.

_**'Lets use dokkasou Mistress.'**_ thought Beast.

**'Do you want to get rid of mate's reputation?'** thought Kagome.

_**'... How long do we have to keep them?'**_ whined Beast.

**'About in two months.'** thought Kagome.

_**'Aww... Two moons.'**_ whined Beast.

**'No whining.'** thought Kagome.

Beast pouted.

**'And no pouting.'** thought Kagome.

_**'Fine... As long as those whores did get away from mate.'**_ thought Beast.

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Iie, watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Watashi."

"Nee shitteru."

"Nani?"

"He's going to be my mate."

"Ha~! You already have a fiancee."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

**'These himes are very annoying.'** thought Sesshomaru and Kagome.

**_'I agree with you Master/Mistress.'_** thought the Beasts.

**'Did you just agree with me?'** wondered Sesshomaru.

**'I know right Beast?'** asked Kagome.

_**'Is mate here yet?'**_ whined Sesshomaru's Beast.

_**'Is mate is going to know that we're near him?'** _wondered Kagome's Beast.

**'What's is that jasmine and lotus scent? Kagome?'** wondered Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome's and Sango's direction.

**'I think he found us.'** thought Kagome.

"Sango-chan, we should hurry to the front gate."

"Hai, Kagome-chan."

"I smell a youkai."

"And its a female."

The himes growls.

"What's an onna doing right here Lord Sesshomaru?"

"And who are you going to choose the mate Sesshomaru-sama?"

"My mate is the onna you talk about just now."

"WHAT!"

"No way."

"You got to be kidding."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't be serious. You don't carry the mate mark scent."

"She is my intended. And you might as well go." said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is going on here?" asked Kagome.

"Looks like the ladies wants the competition with you Kagome-chan." said Sango.

"Who are you whore?" asked the himes.

Kagome is angry.

"I'm not a whore and my name is Kagome. Your name please?" asked Kagome, trying to be polite.

"Natalie, daughter of the North."

"Suki, daughter of the South."

"Kinari, daughter of the East."

"Minako, daughter of the East also."

"Jisana. Also the daughter of the East."

"Well, please to meet you himes." said Kagome.

"And what are you doing with Sesshomaru-sama."

"Yes, we heard that Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have an intended mate."

"I just become one just now."

"Well, where's the prove?"

"What's that on your neck?"

Kagome wore the necklace before she left the office.

"My necklace that Sesshomaru brought me as a courting gift."

"You have no status that you should be his mate. You are weak."

"Don't call my indended mate weak." demanded Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, is our imouto fairing?" asked some youkai.

Everybody looked at the youkai.

"Onii-san?" asked the himes.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Translations****  
><strong>**Sengoku Jidai** - Feudal Era  
><strong>Hanyou <strong>- Half-Demon  
><strong>Miko<strong> - Priestess  
><strong>Taijiya <strong>- Demon-Slayer  
><strong>Houshi <strong>- Monk  
><strong>Kitsune <strong>- Fox Demon  
><strong>Youkai <strong>- Demon  
><strong>Taiyoukai <strong>- Lord Demon  
><strong>Inuyoukai <strong>- Dog Demon  
><strong>Neko <strong>- Cat  
><strong>Ningen<strong> - Human  
><strong>Tetsusaiga<strong> - Iron-Crushing Fang  
><strong>Hiraikotsu<strong> - Bone Boomerang  
><strong>Hai <strong>- Yes**  
><strong>**Osuwari** - Sit  
><strong>Hentai <strong>- Pervert  
><strong>Kurenai<strong> - Crimson (Red)  
><strong>Kaze no Kezada<strong> - Wind Scar  
><strong>Kami<strong> - God/Goddess  
><strong>Itaii<strong> - Ow  
><strong>Onna<strong> - Woman  
><strong>Nintoujou<strong> - Staff of Two Heads  
><strong>Tenseiga<strong> - Heavenly Life Sword  
><strong>Daisuki Da Yo <strong>- I love you  
><strong>Utsukushii<strong> - Beautiful  
><strong>Iie <strong>- No  
><strong>Hentai<strong> - Pervert  
><strong>Kuso <strong>- Damn it  
><strong>Tenshi<strong> - Angel  
><strong>Onii-san<strong> - Big/Older Brother  
><strong>Hebi<strong> - Snake  
><strong>Hime<strong> - Princess  
><strong>Dokkasou<strong> - Toxic Flower Claw  
><strong>Watashi<strong>- Me  
><strong>Nee Shitteru<strong> - You Know What  
><strong>Nani<strong> - What  
><strong>Imouto<strong> - Younger Sister

* * *

><p><span>(How did you think people? Please rate and review. Also, if the chapters in at once doesn't suit you, please either review or IM me so I can change it. Also I need new ideas on this story. I'm still thinking and I'm thinking of writing more stories. So please help me out~.)<span>


End file.
